Epic Too: The Boggans Return
by Wolfheart929
Summary: MK, Nod Ronin, and the others return to battle the threat of the boggans who have freed Mandrake and are out for revenge. However, the Ronin is worried about a wolf-creature that has been hanging around Moonhaven. But as it turns out she is one of the good guys, and is willing to join the Leafmen after befriending M.K. and Nod.
1. Chase

**Hey peeps, this came from the deep reaches of my mind, hope you enjoy. I will be sure to update it soon ;D**

**Chapter 1**

There is a hidden world that we stompers don't know much about. It is hidden from our view. Someone once told me that just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there. In the forest there is a hidden world, of world of Leafmen and a people called the Jinn. This is a world I did not believe in until I was shrunk down to about 2 inches tall and given a pod to protect from the Boggans, a nasty little group of creatures who wanted to destroy the forest. The Boggans were defeated, and the forest was repaired. I still keep in touch with my little Leafmen friends and my farther and I study them together.

A blur of black fur went streaking past, followed by two Leafmen on hummingbirds. They had been chasing this thing for a while, expecting it to soon get tired. It didn't much to their disappointment.

"Cut left; try to get ahead of it. But for my sake be careful will you," a Leafmen by the name of Ronin yelled at the rooky Leafmen next to him.

"Stop worrying Ronin, I'll be fine," replied the younger Leafmen Nod. With that he zipped off, trying to get ahead of the black streak ahead of them. He managed to catch up to it and get a good glimpse of what it was that they were chasing. It looked like a large black wolf.

_It can't be a normal wolf, normal wolves aren't this fast. This isn't a normal wolf…is it? _Nod thought to himself.

"NOD, LOOK OUT," Ronin yelled from somewhere behind. His head wiped forward and he yanked upward on the reigns, narrowly avoiding being knocked off his bird by a branch.

"This kid is gonna get himself killed," Ronin mumbled to himself. He then grabbed an arrow and his bow from there sheath. He notched the arrow and aimed.

"Let's see you handle this," Ronin said to himself. He aimed the arrow at the black streak and let it loose.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

He let the arrow loose, but the streak leapt into the brush on the left.

"Dang," Ronin yelled, "Nod follow me." With that he drove his bird into the brush were the creature had leapt through. Then he stopped and listened. There was no sounds of crashing, no sound of paws thudding on the ground, not even the sound of hard breathing. There was not any sound or sign of the creature they had just been chasing. It was almost as if it had disappeared into thin air.

"Great we lost it," Nod said angrily. He looked around as well but there was nothing there.

"Did you get a good look at it when you were flying beside it?" Ronin asked.

"Yeah, I did. It looked a lot like a large black wolf, but wolves can't run that fast for that long and they usually aren't as big as the one we were chasing," Nod replied.

"Well, whatever this thing is, I think we should keep an eye out for it. I don't think it will attack Moonhaven or any of the Jinn but I don't want to be to care less."

"Why were we chasing it anyway?"

"I didn't start off chasing it; I was just trying to figure out what it was doing so close to Moonhaven. It almost seemed like it was looking for it, so I scared it off. But it came back, although it didn't get as close as it did the first time and it seemed more cautious as well. That's when I started following it, and it must have figured out that I was following it because it ran away. I was chasing it then when you showed up so I wanted to see if between the two of us we could slow it down or catch it, but that didn't work." Ronin explained.

"So why did you shoot at it?"

"I was trying to see if I could get it to stop," he said with a chuckle, "Well we better get back the others will be looking for us." With that they mounted their birds and took off.

They flew off without knowing that the wolf-creature that they were chasing was watching them go. She had changed her fur color to match that of a shadow on the forest floor, pattered with light barely showing through the leaves of a tree.

"_Why?_" She thought to herself, "_Why would they attack like that?_"


	3. Accident

**This chapter might be a bit confusing at first so bare with me, and Rock On. ;D**

Chapter 3

The wolf-creature thought to herself,_ "They didn't attack the other wolves in the area like they attacked me. Was it because I got to close to something important that they own, or was it because I'm just that different. Chuck said that they were really nice and accepting. Even if I try and join them when I'm human and their size they still won't accept me…I'm too much of a freak and I would rather not be teased and bullied for some mad-scientist bugs mistake. It's his fault I am the way I am, not mine. If he hadn't used me as a test subject than I wouldn't have this problem._" She mulled over the problem for a while then changed herself into a Falcon and took off soaring over the trees. "_Well_," she thought to herself, "_I guess I can always try again some other time._ "

As she flew over the trees she was unaware that Nod had caught sight of her. He had stayed behind on Ronin's orders and when he saw her come out of the trees he began to follow, keeping a good distance between the two of them as to not let on that he was following her. He followed her a good distance and began to get closer, and after coming around a wall of brambles he noticed that the falcon was gone. He perched his bird and looked around.

_Crap, Ronin is not gonna be happy that I lost track of this creature,_ he thought to himself. Just then the bird came shooting out of the trees at a blinding speed, and he took off after it. He chased it through the trees and out into the open then he stopped as M.K.'s house was ahead. The falcon turned to see if the hummingbird was still behind her, then BAM. Nod watched the falcon crumple and land on the ground hard. She was on her back legs up in the air unconscious. He was about to fly over to make sure that the bird was alive when M.K. came out, startled by the loud bang. She looked over to see the falcon on the ground.

"Dad," she yelled "come quick, a falcon ran into one of the windows and I think it's hurt."

"Coming," he yelled back.

The bird opened its eyes to see M.K. and her dad leaning over her. She glanced up past them at the house.

"_Well were the heck did that come from? Man I really hit that window hard, and now I'm gonna get captured by stompers, great just great," _she thought to herself.

"Oh thank God it's still alive, after how hard it hit I was sure it was dead," M.K. said to her dad.

"_Dead, I have a pretty hard skull I don't think a window can kill me that easily,"_ the falcon thought.

"Come on let's take it inside and make sure that it didn't break anything. I think it's still stunned so it won't fight too much," Bomba said to his daughter.

"_Fat chance I'm coming inside without a fight,"_ she thought and with that she started to try and get back on her feet so she could take off.

"Quick, grab it," Bomba yelled.

M.K. quickly wrapped her hands around the falcon's wings.

"_Let go of me you odd stomper," _she yelled but it came out as a screech as falcons can't speak like humans can.

They took the screeching falcon inside and put her in a cage. "_Great, now they have trapped me,"_ she thought.

M.K. and her father carefully inspected the falcon and after seeing the there was nothing broken on the bird Bomba gave the cage to his daughter.

"Go take this out in the woods and let it go, seeing as it's ok I'm sure it will be quite happy to get out of that cage," Bomba said. The falcon screeched in agreement. M.K. walked into the woods taking her helmet with her just in case she happened upon any of her little Leafmen friends. She walked for a good 15 min into the woods and was about to open the cage when she saw a hummingbird go by. The falcon immediately started to break out of the cage again.

"_Odd,"_ M.K. thought. She put on the helmet as the hummingbird landed on a branch near her.

"M.K. don't open the cage," Nod yelled from his perch.

"Why," M.K. asked.

"Because Ronin and I have been trying to catch this creature all day," he replied. She looked back at the cage to see the falcon cowering in the corner. She then turned back to Nod.

"Go get Ronin; I'll stay here with the bird until you get back. With that he zipped off into the woods. "_Why are the Leafmen after you?" _She thought to the falcon.

The falcon knew what she was thinking. "_If only you knew,"_ she thought back.


	4. Catch and Release

Chapter 4

"Ronin come quick," Nod yelled as he landed his bird.

"What is it Nod," Ronin asked, hoping it had to do with the creature they were tracking earlier.

"M.K. caught the creature that we were trying to catch earlier," he replied. "I was chasing it because it transformed into a falcon and was flying through the forest so I chased it and it accidentally ran into M.K.'s house so they put it in a cage to make sure it was alright, and it was, so M.K. went out into the woods so she could let it go but I stopped her before she did. She is waiting for me to get you so come on lets go."

With that Ronin hopped on his bird and followed Nod to where M.K. was waiting. They found her sitting beside the cage. She had taken her helmet off and was watching the bird which had given up on trying to escape. They landed on the branch near her and when she saw them she put her helmet back on. Ronin walked up to the cage, and the bird shied away from him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our forest," he asked the bird.

She was quiet for a while and then she spoke, "My name is Cloud Chaser. I … I came to this forest to look for my friend who lives here. He told me that when he found someplace safe that he would let me know so I could come and find him."

"Is a falcon and a wolf the only things you can change into because I don't think the Jinn will be very comfortable with either of those around their homes," Nod said. Cloud looked at her feathered wings and then quickly drew them around herself. There was a swirl of wind that consumed her and as the wind died away a girl in a cloche stood in the birds place, she had a quiver full of arrows and a bow on her back as well as a sword. The hood was pulled up on the cloche but her face was fully visible. She had wavy dark brown hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. Her shirt was a black tattered t-shirt, and she had on camo-patterned cargo pants that bunched up around her boots.

Ronin took a step toward the cage and she took a couple of steps back, her lips pulled back revealing wolf-like canine teeth, she started to growl when he took another step toward her and he then stepped back when she started to growl. When he stepped back she stilled growled softly but no longer showed her teeth. She kept her eyes on him as he walked over to Nod and whispered "She may be useful let's take her back with us but we need to be careful."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she snarled. They looked at her in surprise. "Yeah I heard everything you just said." With that she pulled back her hood to reveal furry, wolf-like ears instead of normal human ears. Her ears dropped down in embarrassment when everyone started starring at them and she quickly pulled up her hood.

Ronin sighed then said, "Ok look if we take you with us back to see the Queen, do you promise that you won't try to escape? Besides you can stay in Moonhaven until we figure out what to do with you or until you find your friend." She was silent for a moment than she nodded. "Alright then," he said. "M.K. you can open the cage now."

M.K. opened the door of the cage, and waited as Cloud climbed out, after she was out she turned to M.K. and said "Thank you."

"For what?" M.K. asked.

"For making sure I was alright after I ran into the side of your house," she replied with a half-smile.

"You have one hard skull I'll give you that." Cloud chuckled at this and walked over to where Ronin and his bird were.

"I'm guessing you want to fly on your own, don't you," he asked. Cloud nodded, "Alright then but keep up and remember that I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I should hope so," Cloud responded sarcastically changing back into a falcon. Nod turned to M.K. "I will let you know how everything goes later. Bye M.K."

"Bye Nod," she said. "Bye Ronin." They waved as they took off, and then Cloud turned to M.K., winked, and took off after them easily catching up to them.

"Hey," Nod said.

"Hey," Cloud replied.

"I'm Nod, you said your name was Cloud right," he asked. She nodded and looked over to see Nod looking back sadly, "So," she asked, "is M.K. your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes," Nod mumbled, turning red.

"Oooooo," Cloud teased. "Nod has a crush, Nod has a crush," she chanted, taunting him. He glared at her which only made her laugh and tease him more. So he veered his bird over so that it disrupted her wing beat.

"Hey," she yelled and pumped her wings hard so that it cause his bird to almost flip over. "Hey," he yelled back.

"Knock it off," Ronin yelled at them. They stopped but continued to chuckle, Nod seemed to be happy to make friends with a free spirited person like him.


	5. Meeting the Queen

Chapter 5

As they landed in Moonhaven Cloud Chaser was getting the sense that she wasn't welcome here. She was receiving fearful and hateful looks from the nearby Leafmen and Jinn.

"I don't think I'm welcome here Nod," she said in a quiet voice. He looked around and saw the looks that Cloud Chaser was receiving.

"Hey don't worry about it Little Wolf they are just looking at you like that because they don't know you yet," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Wait did you just call me Little Wolf?" she asked him.

"Well yeah because you kinda remind me of a wolf with your teeth and your ears," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "If you don't like it then I can just call you Cloud."

"No it's fine… its just that… someone I used to know used to call me that. I don't mind you calling me Little Wolf though," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok then Little Wolf," he said playfully shoving Cloud's hood down over her eyes. She gave him a playful shove in return. They were still playfully roughhousing when they got to the Queen's quarters, then they stopped goofing off and got serious. Before they entered Ronin turned to Cloud and said, "We are going to meet the Queen now. Don't even think about trying to harm her because if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form just know that I will personally kill you myself is that clear?"

She looked at him skeptically and said, "Listen old man, I have no intention of hurting your Queen ok? All I came here to do was to find my friend, and besides there is no way on Earth that you could beat me in a sword fight. Maybe archery but I doubt it, now can we meet your Queen so I can get back to looking for my friend, I'm starting to worry about him."

Ronin took a step back with a hard stare at Cloud which she returned and lead the way into the Queen's quarters. As they walked Cloud looked around, surprisingly it was a lot bigger inside that outside. Nod looked back to see Cloud gazing around in wonder. He chuckled to himself that turned back around and looked at Ronin. Why wouldn't he give Cloud a chance, she was just a kid. Then again maybe she wasn't. He didn't know how old she was. He hung back until Cloud caught up and quietly asked,

"How old are you?" She turned to face him,

"15."

"Oh ok, just wondering."

"Alright," and with that they had arrived. Ronin and Nod bowed down on one knee, so Cloud followed their example.

"Your majesty," Ronin said.

"Hi Ronin, hi Nod, who is this," she asked.

"This is Cloud Chaser," said Ronin standing up, Nod got up to and so did Cloud.

"Pleasure to meet you Cloud Chaser," said Queen Daisy, she smiled sweetly at Cloud making her shy. It was obvious that Cloud was not expecting this.

"Um, thanks," Cloud replied shyly. "I'm here looking for my friend, his name is Chuck. Do you know if he is here?"

"I'm sorry but I don't however you are free to go and try and find him," she said"

"T-Thank you," Cloud stammered out. She was overjoyed at this but she chose not to let it show.

"Your majesty," Ronin said, "There is still the Boggan issue."

"I know," she sighed, "Now that they have freed Mandrake I don't know what to do. They are getting stronger."

"What about M.K. can't she help? I mean she protected the pod so that it could bloom, maybe she could help us defeat the Boggans," Nod suggested. It was a pretty good idea.

"But we will have to shrink her down to our size again, your majesty will you be able to do that?" Ronin asked.

"If it will help us save the forest that of course I will. Nod you get M.K. and tell her to meet us in an hour I will send Cloud to bring you to us then," she said.

"WHAT?" Cloud and Ronin yelled at the same time. A slow smile spread across Clouds face. She glanced over at Nod and he smiled and high fived her. Ronin tried to pretest but Daisy cut him off.

"Ronin, from what you tell me Cloud is a fast flyer, and besides I feel like I can trust her so she is going to bring M.K. and Nod to us when the time is right. Now Nod go get M.K.," she said. With that Nod shot off, extremely happy and excited.

"Well he's happy," said Cloud.


	6. Back Again?

Chapter 6

Nod was overjoyed. He was finally going to see M.K. again after all this time. He had really missed her. Talking to each other through a camera was nice and all but it wasn't like having her right there to talk to. But then again, what if she didn't want to come back? Then what would they do.

The Boggans had freed Mandrake by setting the tree he was trapped in on fire and burning a part of the forest. At the time it was thought to be an accident caused by some nearby Stompers who were camping. Then they realized that the rot was coming back and that Boggan attacks were becoming more frequent. Ronin had taken some Leafmen to investigate, but they were ambushed by a large group of Boggans. Only a few of the original group, including Ronin, had made it back. They had sent a couple of spies to go see why the Boggans were so strong, only one made it back. He told Ronin that Mandrake was alive and he was out for revenge. The queen was immediately notified but what could they do? M.K. was their last hope.

Nod had arrived at the camera by now and was waiting for M.K. to answer it. She appeared moments later.

"Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he responded. He was still pondering over how to ask her if she could help them. If she said yes that would mean she would have to leave her dad again. He hadn't thought of how hard that might be for her.

"So how did it go," she asked, yanking him from his thoughts.

"Eh… it went ok. The queen liked Cloud but Ronin doesn't seem to like her very much, although I have no idea why," he replied. "Hey, M.K."

"Yeah?"

"We really need you to come back. I mean back down to our size and back to our world," he blurted. "_Well, so much for finding the right way to ask her," _he thought.

"Why," she asked. Surprise and worry filled her voice.

"Mandrake has escaped and he is back and he is looking to get revenge on us, we need your help. I know it is going to be hard leaving your dad again but it will only be for a short amount of time," he said quickly. "_I hope it will be anyway."_

"I don't know Nod…"

"Please M.K. you are our last hope," he said reassuringly. M.K. didn't respond. Leaving her dad again was not going to be easy.

"How much time do I have to decide," she asked.

"Under and hour," he replied quietly. "_Under an HOUR?!" she thought. "That's not a lot of time…"_

"Let me ask my dad and see what he thinks, I'll be right back," she said. "Dad, dad where are you?"

"In here," he yelled. "What's the matter?"

"Nod just told me that the Leafmen need my help again, but I will have to go back down to their size and I will have to leave you again… Oh dad I don't know what to do…" she said exasperatedly.

"Well," he said, "do you want to go back?"

"Well I want to go back so I can help them but I don't want to leave you again."

"Don't worry about me M.K., Ozzy is here to take care of me," Ozzy barked in response. "Besides, your friends need you." M.K. smiled at her dad sadly then hugged him.

"Thanks dad, you're the best. I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"Well thank you sweetheart, now go out there and have an adventure. But please be careful and be safe."

"I will dad."

She ran back to the camera, and Nod looked up. "_Finally_," he thought.

"Alright I can go, where do you want me to meet you," she asked.

Meet me by the camera near your house that way it will be easy for you to find me," he said with his usual crooked smile.

"Alright, I'll see you there," she said happily. She was happy that she was able to see Nod, Ronin, and the others again but she was still upset and a little worried about leaving her dad alone. "I'll be back as soon as I can dad," she thought to herself. "I promise."  
**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story (It's my first 1 so sorry if it's crap) and thanks a bunch to those people who are following me and my story, Rock on. ;D**


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7

Nod paced around the branch that held the camera where he was supposed to meet M.K. "_Man_," he thought, "_what is taking her so long. She should be here by now_." He was beginning to get impatient. He really wanted to see M.K. again, but it seemed like it was taking her forever to arrive. A loud crashing sound made him stop his pacing. M.K. emerged from the bushes trying to wipe something off her jacket.

"Stupid spider webs," she said angrily. At this Nod laughed. "_I wonder what she will do if I tell her that there is a spider on her shoulder_," he thought. "_But then again she can't really hear me_." He hopped on his bird and flew around her head trying to get her attention. When he was sure she was paying attention he perched his bird on a nearby branch.

"Where the heck is Cloud," he asked aloud. Looking around he realized that he hadn't told her where she could find them. "_Idiot_," he thought with a face palm. "_Great now she is going to be flying around the whole forest trying to find us… hmmm I wonder if…_" with that he put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. "_I hope she hears that with those big ears of hers_."

A few minutes later Cloud came shooting through the trees in the form of a falcon. She landed on the branch next to Nod.

"Next time let me know where I am supposed to find you so that I don't have to look for you like we are playing hide and seek," she said angrily. "It's a good thing you whistled or else I would have had to hunt you down like an angry mama bear when her cub is missing." Nod chuckled at this but he also apologized for not letting her know.

"Apology accepted now come on before Ronin gets to angry that we aren't back in time," she said. Nod mounted his bird and hovered in front of M.K. for a few seconds letting her know that she should follow them. Nod kept a close eye on her and Cloud would stop and wait for M.K. to catch up every few feet.

They eventually reached the Queen, but you could tell they were late because Ronin was fuming. He and 15 other Leafmen were surrounding the queen, heavily armed and ready to attack if anything threatened the queen's safety. M.K. looked a little nervous, so Cloud reached out and touched her shoulder with a wing reassuringly. She would have smiled at her and reassured her by actually talking to her if falcons could smile, or communicate with humans for that matter.

The queen put her fingers to her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. With that a wind picked up and started to swirl around M.K. She started to become smaller and get tossed and twirled around by the wind. When the wind died down she landed not so softly at the base of the Oak tree that Nod and Cloud were perched in. Nod immediately made his way down the tree, jumping off at the lowest branch and landing next to M.K.

"Need a hand," he asked smiling down at her. She looked up with a smile and took his hand. He pulled her up and said,

"It's good to see you again now that we are both the same size that is." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning slightly pink from embarrassment.

"It's good to see you to," she replied. "I-"

"I think we should get back to Moonhaven now your majesty," Ronin said cutting M.K. off.

"Alright Ronin," said Daisy. Nod turned to M.K.

"You can ride with me if you want," he said.

"Alright," she replied. He whistled for his bird and hopped on when it landed. He put out his hand and helped M.K. get up into the saddle behind him.

"Here, put your arms around me," he said. At this M.K. chuckled, remembering the first time he had said it before making his bird dive and nearly causing her to fall off.

"Hey Nod," Cloud said. "I'll race you back to Moonhaven."

"You're on."

"Ok well try and keep up slow poke." And with that she shot off, weaving through the trees looking like nothing more than a blur.

"Hold on," Nod said as he zipped off after her. He caught up to her and they were neck and neck when she turned to him and said "Eat my fea-ack," as she dropped out of the sky.

"CLOUD," Nod and M.K. yelled at the same time. They saw that she was talon to talon with a large crow; there was a Boggan on its back. She managed to kick the crow in its stomach causing it to let go.

"BOGGANS," Cloud yelled loudly, quickly changing herself into a hawk and flying upward to attack another crow. Nod was about to fly up and help her but she yelled at him telling him not to.

"Get back to Ronin and the others, tell them that there are Boggans ahead and that they need to get the queen to safety, I'll hold them off."


	8. Safe

Chapter 8

Nod zipped off into the woods, reaching Ronin within moments.

"Ronin there are Boggans up ahead, Cloud is holding them off but we need to get the queen to safety now," he said urgently. Worry flickered across Ronin's eyes but quickly faded.

"Everybody be on your guard and follow me," he said. With that he shot off into the thickest part of the brush, where crows were too big to get into without hurting themselves or tangling their wings up. They were getting into some of the thinner brush when some Boggans came out of some of the nearby trees.

"Go," yelled Ronin's lieutenant, "we'll hold them off." Ronin nodded and yelled at Nod "Follow me." They had made it to the river and were half way across when a Boggan on a crow swooped down. Ronin grabbed his bow and notched and arrow, and was about to shoot when Cloud came out of nowhere and barreled into the crow. Sending it and the Boggan into the river, earning a nod of respect from Ronin.

She stayed close behind them as they quickly flew to Moonhaven. When they had almost reached it they were joined by some other Leafmen. Ronin quickly let them know about the Boggans and the other Leafmen who had stayed behind to hold them off. When they reached Moonhaven, Ronin quickly organized a group of Leafmen to go and help the others that had stayed behind. He turned to Nod and M.K. and said,

"I need you two to stay here and make sure the queen is safe." He then turned to Cloud. "You are going to come with me and the rest of the group to help those that have stayed behind." He then turned back to Nod and M.K. "I will be back as soon as I can, I am counting on you both," he said with a stern look at both of them. With that he hoped back on his bird and took off, Cloud followed staying close behind him. Nod then turned to M.K.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get the queen back to her quarters." As they got back to the queens quarters and walked inside Nod was intercepted by Mub.

"What do you think you're doing Leafboy," he asked. "I told you before she is my girl. I saw her first. Stealing another man's girl is low, just low man."

"Oh my gosh for like the hundredth time, she is my girlfriend not yours, and besides she likes me better," Nod replied smugly. Mub glared at him and was about to put him in his mouth again when M.K. got between them.

"You know what you are both acting like children right now so knock it off," she said sternly. They both mumbled sorry, and Daisy giggled at the whole showdown that had just happened.

Just then Grub walked up, the oversized Leafman helmet on his head and a wooden spear at his side. He smiled when he saw M.K. and walked over to say hello.

"Hello again Miss M.K. it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you to Grub," she replied.

"The Leafmen are all running around, and I heard something about a possible Boggan threat so naturally I came to make sure that the queen was safe," he said puffing out his chest and smiling proudly. M.K. giggled at him. After a little while a couple more Leafmen came.

"We're here as back up," one explained.

"Don't worry I have everything under control," Grub replied. The Leafman that was at the head of the group rolled his eyes and some of the others snickered, causing M.K. to give them a stern look. Grub was a Leafman of sorts, but he really wasn't that ferocious or really that capable of fighting and seriously wounding anyone. Most of the Leafmen would just laugh at this strange snail behind his back.

"Well why don't we all move in to the more comfortable part of my home," said Daisy. "Follow me everyone." They followed Daisy as she led them into what M.K. thought looked like a living room, with several chairs and two couches.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable I will have someone bring us some drinks," she said. At this a strange looking little bug came running up to the queen. She told him to go get drinks and his eyes quickly swept the room to see how many people there were. After he did this he scurried off, and Daisy walked over to a chair and sat down.

"It is good to see you again M.K.," said Daisy with a smile.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," she replied. "_I guess you don't realize how much you miss something until you leave and come back_," she thought. She then walked over to one of the couches and sat down. Nod sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad that I'm able to put my arms around you again," he whispered. M.K. turned to him with a faked sad look.

"Is that the only thing you're glad about," she asked in a sad voice.

"No," he said quickly and M.K. laughed.

"I'm kidding," she said. "Learn to take a joke." Nod's face turned from worried to relieved and he pulled her closer. Just then a Leafman came running in. "There back."


	9. Help

**Hey everyone, this chapter is a little long becasue I was trying to fit in everything I wanted to. Your finally gonna meet Chuck and it's also kinda long becasue I wanted to have some M. interactions. Rock on and enjoy ;D  
**

Chapter 9

Everyone was on their feet and were rushing out the door, following the Leafman who had just announced that Ronin and the others were back. When they got outside and saw that Ronin and the others were all fine with only minor bruises, they all let out sighs of relief. M.K.'s eyes swept over the warriors who had just returned and she realized that Cloud was missing. Just after she realized this, a shadow swept over the gathered folk as Cloud gently landed trying not to step on anyone and also trying to stand on one talon. Something was gripped in the other.

She gently opened her talon laying an injured Leafman down on his back. She then changed back to her normal self and helped the Injured Leafman stand up, allowing him to lean on her for support. Nod when over to support the man on the other side.

"Ronin, I need to get Max here to some healers or else he is going to die from his injuries," she said urgently. Ronin turned and looked at the Leafman, concern clear as day on his face.

"Follow me," he said quickly. Cloud, Nod, and M.K. followed him through a maze of passages until they got to a room that resembled and infirmary. Ronin pointed to an empty bed and said,

"Put him there, I'll let the healers know that he needs urgent care." As Nod and Cloud helped get the man onto the bed, Ronin rushed off to find some healers.

"What happened to him," M.K. asked Cloud.

"He was battling a Boggan on a crow and the Boggan stabbed him with his sword, but he managed to shoot the Boggan with an arrow. When the Boggan fell off his bird he still had a hold on his sword so he fell with him. I saw what happened so I managed to catch him, but he was bleeding badly so I flew back to Ronin and told him what happened. They had fought off all of the Boggans by now so he told me to follow him and his men back to Moonhaven. As I was flying I asked him his name and he said it was Max, so I just kept talking to him and told him to stay awake, and that I wasn't gonna let him die. Then we got back here and now I just hope that the healers can help him," she explained sadly.

Just then Ronin came back with some healers. They quickly rushed over to the Leafman and began to examine his wounds. One of the healers shooed M.K., Nod, and the others out of the room so they could work.

"Go see the other healers in the nearby room," she said, then she turned to Ronin and Cloud and said, "The other Leafmen are in there, go just to make sure that there is nothing wrong." With that she turned and went back to where the other healers were hovering over Max. Ronin lead the way to where the other warriors were, and boy was it hectic in there. Leafmen were scattered throughout the room and healers rushed back and forth. Cloud began to look around at the jumble of Leafmen and Jinn when someone ran smack into her. The force knocked her down, and an embarrassed voice quickly said,

"Oh, sorry about that I didn't see you there." She looked up so see a hand being offered to her. She took it and it pulled her up. She looked up at the person who knocked her down and starred at them in shock.

The person wasn't a Leafman or one of the Jinn. Instead he looked like a small dragon, even though he towered over everybody here. He was a deep forest green with a golden ruff from the top of this head to almost the tip of his tail. He also had a white beard-like bit off furry hair under his chin. He wore a faded maroon colored jacket, with a patch on the elbow, and long pants that were made of a material that resembled burlap. He had human-like hands with long black claws at the end of his fingers, and paw-like feet with black claws at the ends of his toes. He starred at Cloud with the same look of shock on his face. A smile spread across his scarred snout.

"Cloud," he said in a deep rumbling voice. With that he wrapped his large arms around her and picked her up while she put her arms around his neck. She had found her friend Chuck. He hugged her tightly then put her back down again.

"I'm so glad I finally found you," she said with a smile. "It would be better if you let them know I was coming thought." Chuck laughed, it was a deep rumbling laugh that seemed to make the room light up.

"I'll be sure to do that," he said, with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh, come and meet my friends, I've been telling them about you."

"Only the good things I hope he said with a laugh. Then he dropped down to all 4s and followed Cloud as she led the way to where M.K. and Nod were standing.

"Hey guys this is Chuck," she said. They both turned and looked at Chuck stood up on two legs. Cloud chuckled and Chuck laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Pleasure to meet you," Chuck said with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," said M.K. She had recovered from her shock first. Cloud had told them that she was looking for her friend; however she failed to mention that he was what looked like a small dragon. Chuck chuckled then looked around, then he turned back to M.K. and Nod and asked,

"Neither of you are injured are you?"

"No," M.K. replied for the both of them.

"Good then would you mind leaving, this place is quite crowded. Cloud and I will find you later but right now I have to go help the others. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said with a smile.

"Alright," said Nod finally recovering from his shock. "See you later Cloud and Chuck." He then turned to M.K. and said, "Come on I have something to show you." She followed him out into the courtyard where he whistled for his bird. It landed in front of them a few seconds later and they climbed on. M.K. held on tightly as they took off flying faster than she would have liked.

They were flying for a little while when Nod suddenly perched his bird. He hopped off and helped M.K. down.

"What are we doing here," she asked. Nod just smiled and lead her through the grass and out on a tree branch. She realized that they were at a lake. The sun was setting making the water look orange. She was amazed by the site of it.

"Wow this is amazing," she said.

"Only amazing," he asked trying to fake a sad look. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a playful shove. He stepped backwards, lost his footing, and fell into the water with a loud splash. M.K. waited for him to come up and when he didn't she knelt down to the water and yelled "Nod."

With that two hands came out of the water and pulled her in. She immediately shoved them away and swam to the surface of the water gasping for air. Nod came up a second after her and started laughing.

"You…should have seen…the look…on your face," he said between bouts of laughter. M.K. splashed water in his face and he splashed her right back. He then put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You know it's shallow enough to stand," he said. She glared at him angrily.

"That wasn't funny," she said angrily. He gave her a crooked smile then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

"It's ok," she said pulling away slightly. "Just don't scare me like that again ok?"

"Alright, I won't, I promise," he replied. She felt so safe with him. "Come on, we better go back," he said pulling her out of the water. "We have a date with Cloud and her dragon.


	10. Max

**Hey peeps, a big thank you to all of my followers and all of the viewerz love you guys. A big thankz to FishInAFadora for the support. Also a very special Rock On to KeishlaTheEpicwriter who has been my inspiration and has given me advice and support throughout my writing so far, she is also the first official CloudxMax shipper. Thanks everyone and Rock On.  
**

Chapter 10

They landed at Moonhaven, their clothes were still a little damp from the swim. Nod hopped off his bird and helped M.K. down. They then made their way to the infirmary, and found Cloud and Chuck there. All of the injured Leafmen were gone and the healers were taking a break. Cloud and Chuck were sitting on cots across from each other, talking and laughing. Cloud looked up as they walked over and Chuck turned to see what she was looking at. He then got up and walked over to M.K. and Nod with an angry look on his face.

"Your late," he snarled. M.K. swallowed nervously and took a step back. Nod took a step back as well. Then Chuck face changed to pure amusement and he started howling with laughter.

"Oh, the looks on your face were priceless," he said, doubled over from laughing so hard. After he stopped laughing he straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Cloud walked over still chuckling. M.K.'s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, but Nod only smiled.

"Man you really scared me there for a second," he said to Chuck.

"I look a lot fiercer than I really am," he replied with a chuckle. "I-" He stopped when he heard shouting in the hall. Just then Ronin came in. He was supporting an injured Leafman. Two other Leafmen followed him in, they were injured and also supporting injured comrades.

"What happened," Chuck said, helping get the injured Leafmen on cots.

"Boggan ambush. They were patrolling the border when they were attacked," Ronin explained. Chuck nodded then shouted for the other healers. They rushed in a few moments later. He then turned to Cloud.

"I need you to go check on Max and see if he needs anything, and also tell him I will be in shortly to change his bandages," he told Cloud. She nodded then turned and maneuvered her way to the hallway. He then turned to M.K. and Nod and said, "I am sorry that we don't have any time to chat, Cloud and I will find you later until then it would be best if you left." With that he ushered them out the door.

Cloud made her way down the hallway and into the room where Max was being cared for. He was fiddling with the bandage that was wrapped around his arm, she could tell he was very bored.

"You know you really shouldn't pick at you bandages," she said. He jumped as he hadn't heard her come in. She laughed and walked over to the side of his bed. She was able to get a better look at him now that he wasn't covered with blood and didn't have a helmet on. He had soft grey eyes and ruffled dirty-blond hair that reminded her of feathers.

"I thought Leafmen were supposed to be aware of everything around them," she teased.

"Hey I'm injured," he replied.

"So, if I were a Boggan I would have easily killed you or kidnapped you because you had no idea that I was there." He turned red with embarrassment, which made Cloud chuckle. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," she reassured him. He smiled and thanked her.

"Are you one of the healers," he asked.

"Heck no," she responded. "I'm the person that saved you after you were stabbed and dragged off your bird."

"_You're_ Cloud Chaser," he said. He looked extremely surprised. "I thought Cloud Chaser was a hawk."

"I can change into a hawk stupid," she said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said quickly. "So… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see how you were doing and Chuck wanted me to see if you needed anything," she replied.

"Some company would be nice," he said. "I'm bored out of my mind."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here," she said sitting down on the edge of his bed. "So tell me… what's it like being a rooky Leafman." So he sat there and told her what it was like, the training, his first battle, and stuff he liked and didn't like about it.

They were talking for a while when Chuck came in. He rummaged around a nearby cupboard for fresh bandages. Then walked over when he had found some.

"Alright, time to change your bandages," he said then he turned to Cloud. "You can leave now, I'll find you later." She got up to leave, but Max grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Would you mind coming back tomorrow so I have someone to talk to. It's very boring when you're stuck, somewhere, unable to get up and move around and there is also nothing to do any no one to talk to," he complained.

"Sure," she said with a smile. She watched his face light up. She then said her goodbyes and went off to find M.K. and Nod.


	11. Past

**Hey peeps, this chapter is gonna give you a look into Cloud's past. Rock on ;D  
**

Chapter 11

Cloud found them with Ronin and a bunch of other Leafmen talking about what they were going to do about the growing Boggan problem.

"We need to increase the border security," he said. "I want a group of 20 Leafmen to go patrol the northern border, and another 20 to patrol the southern one. I am only going to send 15 Leafmen to the eastern border because it is the farthest away from Boggan territory. The rest of you will patrol the river however I am a few men short…"

"I'll go," Cloud said, causing everyone to turn and look because no one had heard her come in. "You did say you needed a few more men, I don't happen to be doing anything at the moment." Ronin studied her for a few moments then nodded.

"Fine, you can go," he said. However you could tell he was very hesitant to let her go. Cloud seemed to notice this.

"Just because I'm not from here doesn't mean there are not people here that I care about, and that I want to protect," she said with a slight growl. Ronin starred at her hard then he finally voiced the question that he had since Cloud had helped fight off the Boggans that had attacked the queen when they had gone to get M.K.

"Why are you so eager to protect this place," he said harshly. "You aren't from here. I know you came here to find your friend, and you found him, but before that you didn't really know that he was here yet you fought against the Boggans and helped out with the wounded soldiers. Why?" She starred at him for a while. You could see the emotions flickering across her eyes, and then she finally spoke.

"You might not know this but I am from around here," she said. Ronin looked shocked as did everyone else. "I was taken from my parents at a young age by some mad scientist bug, who used us as test subjects. I eventually escaped with two friends of mine, Chuck… and Joe." She fell silent. They could see the pain flickering across her face. M.K. walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to him," M.K. asked her.

"Well," she said, "we got into a bit of a scuffle with some Boggans. We beat them easily but they weren't very happy about it. They ambushed us one night and Joe was wounded badly. There wasn't anything we could do, and he… he died from blood loss." She became silent again, for a while then she continued. "After that we met an old Jinn that told us about here. I then remembered that that was the place where I grew up before I was taken. However we ran into some Boggans on the way so Chuck and I decided to split up. He said that he would go and try to find Moonhaven and that he would send word if he found it or not. He did of course so I came to try and find it and somehow we all ended up in a mess like this." Everyone was silent for a while, and then Ronin finally spoke.

"Alright well, everyone get your armor and weapons and get to your birds." Cloud went to go out to the courtyard to wait for her group, when Ronin stopped her. "I think I owe you an apology, seeing as I have been a complete jerk to you since you've arrived here."

"It's alright," Cloud said. "You didn't know and you were right to be cautious. You didn't know me or know about me, and it's your job to protect this place so apology accepted." She said with a small smile.

"Make sure my men are on high alert," he said sternly.

"Aye aye captain," she replied teasingly. M.K. covered her mouth with her hand so that he couldn't see her smiling, but Nod chuckled unable to hold it in and Ronin fixed him with a glare. After the Leafmen had left Chuck walked in to where Ronin, M.K., and Nod were.

"Your rooky is healing quickly," he said to Ronin. "Should be up and walking again soon, but he is not allowed to go back to training until his wounds heal. I don't want him reopening any of them."

Meanwhile down by the river, Cloud and the other Leafmen were on high alert. It was eerily quiet where they were except for the gurgle of the river, the sound of the wind in the trees, and the occasional chirp of a hummingbird. Suddenly one of the Leafmen turned so see where a sound he had heard came from.

"What it is," asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I thought I heard something." With that he notched and arrow and shot it in the direction of the sound. Silence was all that followed.

"It's probably nothing," his friend said. Then a Boggan jumped out of the bushes.

"BOGGANS," the Leafman yelled. Then suddenly they were surrounded. The battle began. The Leafmen and Cloud were fighting bravely but they were about to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. An older Leafman turned to Cloud and said,

"Go get help; we'll hold them off until you get back." He then turned and shot an arrow at a large Boggan, sending him careening into the river. Cloud shot off into the sky, and flew back to Moonhaven, fighting off several Boggans on bats. She had to get back, and fast.  
**More M.K. x Nod interactions next chapter, sorry bout the clifhanger.**


	12. Stars

Chapter 12

"Hey," Nod said turning to M.K., "I wanna show you something." He took her hand and let her up some stairs to a door. He opened it and held it open for her. It led to a balcony that over looked the area around Moonhaven.

"Wow," M.K. said her eyes wide with amazement, "this is some view."

"Yeah, but that's not what I brought you up here to see," he said, getting a look of confusion. "Look up," he said with a small laugh. M.K. looked up to see billions of stars overhead. "Pretty cool huh?"

"This is amazing," she said to Nod. She turned to look at him and said, "Thank you." He smiled and walked over to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How did you find this place," she asked.

"Well, one time when I was younger, I was mad at Ronin and I wanted someplace to go where I could be alone. I accidentally found the stairs and being the curious kid that I was, I followed them and ended up here," he explained.

"Seems to me like you have a knack for getting into trouble," she teased. Nod only gave her a crooked smile and kissed her. They stayed up there for a while, talking, and yes kissing, when M.K. suggested that they see if Chuck needed any help straitening up the infirmary. So Nod led the way back down the stairs and through the maze of passages.

"Have you ever gotten lost in these hallways," she asked curiously.

"When I was little I used to, but I learned quickly enough which hallway led where," he replied. They found Chuck in the infirmary, sweeping up the floors and balling up bloody bandages.

"You would think that Leafmen would be tidier," he muttered. He looked up and smiled when M.K. and Nod walked in. "Well if it isn't the friends of my friend," he said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"We wanted to see if you could use any help," M.K. explained.

"Well she did I kinda didn't," Nod said earning himself and elbow in the ribs. Chuck chuckled at the two of them.

"Well, I would be glad for the help," he said with a sigh of relief. He handed Nod a broom and asked, "You know what to do with this right?"

"Yes," Nod said, looking indifferent.

"Good," Chuck said with a small laugh. He then turned to M.K. and said, "Do you think you could straighten up the cots, I'll help you in a second but first I have to check on Max."

"Sure," M.K. replied.

"Good," Chuck said. "Nod can help you when he is done sweeping the floor.

M.K. was making the sheets and pillows on the cots all neat, since no one had the time to straighten them up after they were used yesterday. Nod had tried to help but he wasn't very good at it so he just lounged in the wall watching M.K. work.

"There, that's the last one," she said plopping down on the cot she had just done.

"Wow that was fast. You're really good at that," Nod said encouragingly, settling down next to her.

"Not that you were any help," she said teasingly, throwing a pillow at Nod. He caught it and set it down behind him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her hair. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was starting to drift off when she heard the sound someone coming down the hallway. She could hear someone stumble, and it was quiet for a second or two before the footsteps started up again but they were slower this time. M.K. sat up and so did Nod.

"Chuck," M.K. yelled worriedly.

"Coming," he yelled. M.K. and Nod both stood up and were about to see who it was when Chuck walked in.

"Well this looks very neat, good j-," he stopped when he heard the footsteps. He turned to see Cloud stumble through the doorway. She looked horrible. She had a black eye, and cuts all over, and she also had a Boggan arrow protruding from her lower abdomen, the shaft was broken and her shirt glistened from where the blood had soaked in.

"Boggan ambush… by the river… there are… too many of them… sent me to get… backup," she said between gasps of air. Those were the only words she managed to get out before she collapsed.  
**I'm sorry that I made this chapter another clifhanger (I keep doing it X( sorry) I will make sure the next chapter dosen't have another clifhanger at the end...or maybe I will make the next chapter have a clifhanger just to annoy poeple *Troll face* you will have to wait and see. Rock on everyone.**


	13. Freak

**Hey peeps this chapter is a bit looonnngg so bare with meh, and Rock on ;D**

Chapter 13

It took Chuck a mere couple of leaps to get across the room to Cloud. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a nearby cot. He set her down and then turned to Nod.

"Go tell Ronin that his men at the river need backup, urgently," he said. Nod nodded and rushed off. M.K. leaned over Cloud and said,

"Don't die alright." Cloud looked at her and a strained smile showed on her face.

"Don't worry, I've had worse," she said.

"You are not going to die while I'm here," Chuck said sternly. He had ripped a bigger hole is Cloud's shirt to get a better look at the wound. The skin around where the arrow was sticking out of had turned a ghastly black. "Well, the good news is that the arrow isn't that deep." He gripped the shaft firmly and then asked, "Are you ready?" Cloud nodded, and he said, "Ok, on three. One…" and with that he ripped the arrow out. Cloud made a choking sound, as if the air had been knocked out of her. She then rolled over, shoved her face in a pillow and let out a heart-wrenching scream of pain.

"I thought you said you were going to pull it out on three," M.K. asked Chuck in a surprised voice.

"I pulled it out on one because I didn't want her to tense up when I got to three. If she would have tensed up her muscles would have contracted making it harder to pull out the arrow and making it more painful for her," he explained to her. They both looked down at Cloud who was lying on her back, panting. Chuck looked up at M.K. and said, "Stay here with her and make sure she doesn't move too much, I am going to find some bandages and something to clean out the wound."

M.K. looked down at Cloud, her breathing was raspy and sounded painful. Her ears perked up as Nod walked in and she tried to sit up to see who it was, but M.K. shoved her back down.

"You're not supposed to move remember," she said sternly. She watched as Cloud's face contorted with pain.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have," she said. Nod put a hand on M.K.'s shoulder and looked down painfully at Cloud.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine Little Wolf," he said to Cloud with a small smile. Chuck came in a few seconds later with some bandages and something in a pouch.

"This is going to sting a little," Chuck said.

"Oh fun, more pain," Cloud replied sarcastically. She then gritted her teeth and Chuck poured the mystery liquid over Cloud's wound. For a few moments she lay there taking the pain but when Chuck began to pore more on the wound, she was up, off the cot and standing a few feet away. She growled and looked down at her wound. The black was beginning to fade into grey. With a yelp she bent over with pain.

"What the heck is in that stuff Chuck," she asked with a growl.

"I haven't the slightest idea but it sure got you up and moving," he said in an amused voice.

"Yeah very funny," she retorted straitening up. They watched as the last traces of grey left the wound leaving a horrid looking gash.

"Hmm, well that was interesting," Cloud said. Just then the wound began to heal, the muscle and skin stitched back together and when it was done it looked like there was no wound at all.

"Wow, I didn't know that it heals the wound too," Nod said.

"Oh it doesn't," Chuck replied.

"But Cloud's wound just-"

"Cloud has the ability to heal any wound she has as long as the wound is clean and doesn't have any debris in it," Chuck said cutting him off. Nod and M.K. looked at Cloud with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm even more of a freak than you originally thought," she said to them. Nod walked over to her and ruffled her ears.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright Little Wolf," he said with a smile.

"Oh come on, you think a little arrow is gonna stop me," she replied, smiling. You could tell that Nod had become fond of this odd little wolf. M.K. watched them with a smile. "_They're like brother and sister_," she thought as she watched Nod grab Cloud in a head-lock and giving her a noogie. You could hear Cloud growling and trying to get free but she did it in a way that she wouldn't hurt him. She managed to wriggle free, then bolted and hid behind M.K.

"That's not fair that you have someone to protect you," Nod said teasingly.

"Is to fair," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at Nod. "M.K. cares about me so of course she will protect me," she said, standing beside M.K. and resting her arm on her shoulder. Nod just chuckled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you," he said playfully.

"That depends," she replied in a sarcastic yet amused voice, "however I do make a very good punching bag. So good that I hit back."

"Alright you to be nice," M.K. said with a smile.

"Goodness gracious what is all the racket in here, first there's screaming now there's people chatting up a storm. I'm in the next room I can hear everything your saying and it is hard to sleep with all this racket," said a voice from the doorway.

"Oh come on Max lighten up, you did say that there was nothing interesting to do in here and now when all of the excitement going on you're trying to sleep," Cloud replied teasingly. He opened his mouth to argue but then shut it. She had a point. Just then Ronin came in.

"Hey are all of the Leafmen that were at the river alright? Did anyone get hurt? Was anyone killed," Cloud bombarded him with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time; yes the Leafmen that were at the river are alright, yes a few were hurt, and no, no one was killed," he replied. Cloud let out a sigh of relief. "A good question would be are _you _alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Chuck," she said. "I don't get it, the river was close to Boggan territory but it wasn't as close as some other parts of the border."

"I think the Boggans are trying to set up a stronghold," he replied. "I am going to take a good number of men and try to drive them out, Nod I want you to come to."

"What?" he asked.

"You are one of my best fighters, and one of the people I trust the most, I need you to come with me," he said, then he saw the look that passed between Nod and M.K. and the shocked look that Cloud had. "I don't want you to come Cloud because I think that you have had enough trauma for one day, and since you will be here you can keep an eye on M.K." Cloud nodded to show that she understood then turned to Nod.

"I'll look after her," she said, although it sounded more like a promise. "There isn't a Boggan in the world that can get past me when I'm taking care of someone I care about." M.K. looked at Nod and said, "Be careful, and please try not to get shot with an arrow." With that she looked at Cloud.

"Well excuse me for having terrible luck," she said with mock offense. This made them laugh and Ronin almost smile.

"I promise," Nod said, and with that he followed Ronin, to get armor and his bird.  
**Look no clifhanger ending, guess I didn't feel like annoying people but who knows if I will in the futuer *troll face***


	14. Remember

Chapter 14

M.K. and Cloud watched as Ronin, Nod and the other Leafmen flew off into the forest. M.K. felt Cloud put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok," she said reassuringly. M.K. looked at her and Cloud gave her a small smile. She smiled slightly back and then turned to look at the spot where the Leafmen had flown into the forest. They were no longer visible now.

"Come on," she said to Cloud, "let's go inside." Cloud nodded and followed silently. They went back to the infirmary, where they found Chuck and Max.

"I wish I could have gone with them," Max said disappointedly.

"If you would have gone with them I would have come after you and dragged your sorry butt back here," she said sternly. This made M.K. and Chuck laugh. Max looked a bit shocked, and Cloud smiled at him, "I'm going to make sure that you are all better before you go off chasing Boggans again." M.K. watched Max smile at Cloud, she could tell that he liked her a lot. After all she did save his life. Just them M.K.'s stomach growled.

"Hungry," Cloud asked and M.K. nodded. "Alright then follow me." She started to walk towards the door then turned back. "Bye Chuck, bye Max," she said then turned and opened the door and led M.K. down a maze of hallways. She led M.K. to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. They sat down at a table and ordered drinks and food. They chatted while they waited for the food came.

"So, what's going on between you and Max," M.K. asked. Cloud looked confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Nothing," she said, "were just friends."

"Oh come on," M.K. said, "are you really that clueless."

"What?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he obviously likes you," M.K. told her. Cloud looked shocked. "So, do you like him the way he likes you?"

"Well… he's a nice guy and all… he makes me laugh and stuff like that… and he is kinda cute," she said quietly. "Is that a bad thing," she asked.

"No it's not, maybe you should tell him how you feel," M.K. suggested. Cloud looked at her strangely then smiled mischievously.

"So what's up with you and Nod? I know you guys are a couple, but are you sleeping together or something," she asked. M.K.'s face turned red and Cloud almost fell out of her chair from laughter. "You… you should have seen the look on your face," she said, laughing so hard you couldn't hear her laughing. M.K. punched her in the arm and her laughter calmed down to a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless."

Their food came and they talked and joked the whole time. They stayed there for a good few hours then headed back to the infirmary. On the way back, M.K. turned to Cloud and asked, "So… are you gonna tell Max how you feel?" That stopped Cloud in her tracks.

"I… I don't know, do you think I should," she asked and M.K. shrugged. "Gee thanks for the help." They passed the courtyard and Cloud stopped, M.K. turned and saw that she had pulled her hood down and was listening to something.

"What is it," she asked Cloud. Cloud looked at her, her face expressionless.

"Their back," she said pulling her hood back up. M.K. immediately ran out into the courtyard with Cloud on her heals. They saw Leafmen on their hummingbirds, coming towards Moonhaven. M.K. began to worry. "_Where are Nod and Ronin_," she thought. She saw that Jinn and Leafmen had noticed the returning group and had gathered to offer help and hear what had happened. When the returning warriors had landed M.K. began to look for them. She spotted Ronin right away, but she couldn't find Nod. She started to get very worried, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Nod standing behind her, smiling at her.

"Nod she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She then pulled back and kissed him. When they broke apart he put his forehead on hers and said, "I told you I would come back in one piece."

"I'm glad you did," she said smiling. Cloud smiled at them then walked over to where Ronin was standing.

"Hey everything ok," she asked. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We managed to capture some Boggans to see if we could get any information from them," he said.

"Hmm," she said, "well than you might want to go talk to Chuck, he is pretty good at getting information out of people. I can go get him if you want?" Ronin nodded then told her where they should meet him. Cloud shot off to find Chuck and brought him to where Ronin had told her to have them meet him. Someone had removed the Boggan's masks, and had tied them up hand and foot. Chuck walked over to where Ronin was standing and began to study the captured Boggans.

He walked up to the largest Boggan that had been captured and glared at him hard. The Boggan seemed to recognize Chuck and was deathly afraid of him. Chuck then walked back over to Ronin and said, "I think I have seen that Boggan before, but where I have seen him is escaping me…" Just then he recognized the Boggan, in a second he had the Boggan pinned to the ground. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he snarled angrily.

Ronin and Cloud rushed over and hauled him off the terrified Boggan, just as Nod walked in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on here," Nod said getting between Chuck and Ronin.

"Chuck what's wrong," Cloud asked.

"Don't you recognize him," Chuck asked turning to Cloud. She studied him closely.

"He looks familiar but I don't remember why," she said turning to Chuck. He looked at her sadly.

"Do you remember the night that Joe died," he asked softly, sadness clear in his voice. Recognition covered Cloud's face. Pain and hurt covered her face and with that she turned and ran from the room.

"Cloud," Nod yelled and started to go after her when Chuck stopped him and shook his head.

"Let her go," he said sadly. They then all turned and looked sadly at the hallway that Cloud had just disappeared down.


	15. Burns

**Hey peeps, sorry that this chapter is a little short, I'll make the next one longer so don't worry. ;D Rock on**

Chapter 15

M.K. was walking down the hallways trying to remember which ones Nod had said to go down. "_Did he say go left or right after the armor room_," she wondered. She went around a corner and ran smack into Cloud. M.K. stumbled back but managed to stay on her feet. She looked at Cloud who had a heart-wrenching look of sadness and pain across her face.

"Cloud what's wrong," M.K. asked. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she looked down at the ground, tears dripping from her cheeks. M.K. put her arms around her and pulled her close. Cloud buried her face in M.K.'s shoulder and sobbed silently. Something had obviously happened, and she was going to find out what it was whether Cloud told her or she found out herself. She let Cloud cry and when she had no tears left, she pulled away, sniffling.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, "I wish you wouldn't have seen me break down like that."

"It's ok," M.K. said. "What happened," she asked gently, taking Cloud's hands in hers.

"Ronin captured some Boggans to see if he could get any information from them. I told him that Chuck might be able to help make them talk so I want and got him and I brought him to Ronin. He recognized one of the Boggans, and I did to but I didn't know where I had seen him before. Then Chuck told me that he was the Boggan that… killed Joe several years ago," she explained sadly.

"Oh Cloud I'm so sorry," M.K. said sympathetically.

"You don't have to be," she said. M.K. pulled her close and hugged her. "Thank you M.K."

"For what," M.K. asked.

"For letting me cry on your shoulder and for caring about me," she replied with a sad smile. "You're like the big sister I wish I had." M.K. smiled and put her arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Hey," she said, "we sisters have to stick together." They both laughed. "Come on, let's go teach those Boggan's a lesson."

Cloud and M.K. walked into the room where the Boggans were. One of the Boggans nudged the one beside it and motioned to Cloud.

"Stupid wolf," it said in a strangely high pitched voice. They started laughing but stopped when Cloud pulled back her lips revealing her wolf-like canines and growled at them. M.K. put a hand on her shoulder and Cloud looked at her.

"Just ignore them," she said. "I wonder what happens when you string them upside down and hit them with a stick?" Cloud smiled mischievously.

"Wanna find out," she asked with a sly smile. They both chuckled at the thought of it.

"So have you gotten any of them to talk," M.K. asked. Ronin nodded.

"It was surprisingly easy, thanks to Chuck," he said. "We didn't have to kill any of them, which is a good thing."

"I learned that the easiest way to make a Boggan talk is to slightly burn them," Chuck said. M.K. looked over to see that all of the captured Boggans had black scorch marks on them. Some had more than others.

"Now what do we do with them," Nod asked.

"I had some of the Leafmen make a special room to keep them in," Ronin replied. He turned to M.K., Nod, and Cloud. "You three should get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." M.K. put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and motioned for her to follow them. She glanced back at Chuck and Ronin then quietly followed them down through the hallways. She and Nod were staying in an apartment of sorts.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," M.K. suggested. Cloud pulled off her bow and arrows and her sword and plopped down on the couch. With a sigh she pulled her hood down over her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"If the couch isn't comfy than I'm sure we can find some other place, that's more comfortable, where you can sleep," M.K. said. But Cloud didn't answer. She was already sound asleep, lost in the world of dreams.

"I think you bored her to sleep," Nod quietly teased. M.K. gave him a playful shove but her caught her hands and pulled her close so he could kiss her. After they broke apart, they both turned and looked at Cloud. "_Poor Cloud_," she thought, "_this must be really hard for her, having to be in the same place with Boggan that killed her friend and not do anything to it_." With that she yawned.

"Get some rest," Nod said kissing her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."


	16. Murderer

**Ok this chapter is slightly longer than the last, but not by much, sorry. Enjoy anyway ;D Rock on.**

Chapter 16

M.K. woke up in the morning to sun shining through the windows of the room she was sleeping in. She last night's events replayed through her head, then she remembered that Cloud was out on the couch. She got out of bed and opened the door to see that Cloud was still sound asleep on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief and went to get changed.

When she came out of her room she saw that Nod's bedroom door was still closed, which meant that he was still asleep as well. She quietly made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast. After she ate she put her bowl in the sink and turned on the water when a pair if arms wrapped around her from behind.

"You know you're very quiet in the morning," Nod whispered in her ear. Smiling, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in reply.

"Are you hungry," she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied. She opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a bowl, and slid it to him from across the counter. He tried to stop it but missed and it crashed to the floor with a loud smash. They both flinched and turned to look at Cloud, who was still sound asleep on the couch. "Nod let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Man, she sure is a heavy sleeper," he said in amazement. "You might want to wake her up because I don't know who happy she will be if she missed breakfast." M.K. walked over to the back of the couch and gently began to shake Cloud trying to wake her up.

"Hey Cloud, time to get up," she said. With that Cloud scrambled up into sitting position, however when she did she got to close to the edge of the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch," she said in a tired and irritated voice.

"Oh my gosh are you alright," M.K. said rushing over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said rubbing the back of her head and yawning.

"Sorry about scaring you awake," M.K. apologized.

"It's alright, not many people are capable of waking me up without scaring the crap out of me," she said with a smile. "It takes practice, and Chuck is the only one that can wake me up without scaring me so don't feel bad." She then stood up and put her gear back on.

After they had eaten breakfast they went to go find Ronin and Chuck As they made their way through the hallways, they were surprised to see so many Leafmen rushing about. They found Chuck and Ronin easily but Chuck had a concerned look on his face and Ronin was pacing nervously.

"What's going on," asked Cloud.

"The Boggans that we captured last night tried to escape," Ronin explained. "Three of them were killed, one was caught and the other is somewhere in Moonhaven still.

"Which one," she asked. Ronin looked at her sadly and she immediately felt dread hit her like a stone.

"The one that killed your friend," he said quietly. She looked down for a moment then, looked at Ronin and pulled out her sword.

"Which way did you last see him go," she asked. "I can track him down by sound and smell so I'll be able to find him faster than you men will, and hopefully before her hurts anyone."

"We last saw him heading toward the infirmary," Ronin informed her. "_Oh no_," she thought "_Max!_"

"I'll head there first," she said. With that she turned and ran down the hallway to the infirmary. She went to the main part first, but there was no one there so she continued to where Max was staying.

"Max," she yelled bursting into the room. What she saw made her freeze. The Boggan had ahold of Max and was pressing a knife to his throat.

"Put the knife down and our young Leafman here won't lose his head," the Boggan snarled at her.

"Put him down," she snarled back. "This has nothing to do with him, this is between you and me." With that he pulled the knife away from Max's neck and tossed him aside. With that he lunged at her, swinging his sword wildly. She countered all of his blows and was about to disarm him when he got a lucky jab and wrenched Cloud's sword from her grasp.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you Wolf," he jeered triumphantly. She leaped out of the way of his next swing and managed to get back on her feet.

"Cloud," Max yelled, tossing her sword to her. She caught it and easily disarmed the Boggan in front of her. She put the tip of his knife under his chin and said with a smile, "Well, look who's helpless now."


	17. Shove

**Hey guys this chaptah has some Cloud x Max feels, Enjoy and Rock on ;D**

Chapter 17

Max tossed Cloud some rope and she tied up the Boggan.

"Why don't you just kill me," it jeered at her with a sly smile. She glared at it then punched it in the face, so hard that it was knocked unconscious.

"I don't kill unnecessarily," she growled back at the unconscious Boggan on the floor. "_As much as I want to kill, you I won't… right now anyway_," she thought at the Boggan angrily.

"Cloud," she heard Max ask. With that she turned around to find him standing behind her. She immediately walked over to him.

"Are you alright," she asked nervously.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile. "_Gosh he's adorable_," Cloud thought to herself. With that she hugged him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and she felt amazingly safe. She then pulled away and said "I'm glad you're ok." They then both turned and looked at the Boggan.

"Are you up to helping me drag this thing back to Ronin," she asked teasingly.

"Of course I am," he said slightly offended. With that they managed to shove and pull the Boggan back to the cell, where Ronin was waiting with Chuck. Ronin looked surprised.

"I thought you would be dragging back a dead body, not a live Boggan," he said.

"I don't kill unnecessarily," she replied, "although you have no idea how much I would love to kill this Boggan right now." He nodded then said, "Well I'm glad you didn't." Cloud only nodded in response. With that Chuck picked up the Boggan and tossed him in the cell with the other one.

"Would you mind going to find Nod and M.K., I don't know where they are and we need to discuss the growing Boggan problem," he asked Cloud. She nodded and then turned and motioned for Max to follow her. Chuck watched them go and when they were out of sight he turned to Ronin.

"It seems that one of your Leafman has fallen in love with a wolf," he said with a grin.

"Oh boy," Ronin said with a chuckle, "I wonder which Leafmen will fall in love with something next."

"Well, we can always wait and see," he said putting a hand on his friends shoulder; with that they laughed.

As they walked through the halls, Cloud thought about what M.K. had said. Should she really tell Max about how she felt? She might as well, that way M.K. would stop bothering her about it.

"Hey Max," she said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Can I… can I tell you something?"

"Sure, but let me tell you something first." She could feel herself getting nervous. "I… like you, a lot," be began nervously. He began to fidget, and she took his hand in hers.

"I really like you to," she said with a shy smile. He looked at her with a smile and let out a relieved sigh.

"Well that's a relief," he said. "For a while I thought you didn't feel the same way." She smiled at him.

"Well, I do so you can stop worrying now," she said teasingly. He took a step closer and she put her arms around his neck.

"So, you really like me," he asked.

"I really do," she replied.

"Well good, now I can stop hiding my feeling about you," he said making Cloud chuckled and smiled. "Would you mind if I kissed you."

"We just met a few days ago and now you want to kiss me? You got guts boy," Cloud teased Max.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. With that he kissed her. When they separated Cloud said, "Come on we have to go find, M.K. and Nod."

"Aww, do we really," he said. Cloud laughed and pulled away.

"Come on," she said taking his hand, and pulling him along.

"Alright fine," he said, following her reluctantly.

"Hey don't feel bad. I would probably get lost in here without you so you're not completely useless right now," she teased.

"Hey," he said, "I can do more than just lead you around in here, I can also protect you if any of the Boggans escape again."

"Oh right," she teased. "Well come along bodyguard we have people to fetch."


	18. Capture

Chapter 18

After Cloud and Max had found M.K. and Nod they brought them back to where Ronin and Chuck were waiting. They had gathered several other Leafmen, who were all older warriors, to discuss what to do about the Boggans.

"We need to do something and fast," one of the Leafmen said.

"Yes but what, what can we do," replied another.

"Alright everyone calm down, arguing isn't going to help anyone," Ronin said sternly.

"Well there must be something we can do," said the redheaded Leafman, who was also Ronin's right-hand-man. "_What could we possibly do to stop the Boggans_," M.K. thought to herself. "_They live in a place that is so full of dead, dry, decaying trees that_-"suddenly an idea hit her.

"What if we set Wrathwood on fire," M.K. suggested. They all starred at her. Set Wrathwood on fire? What a brilliant idea.

"I think it is quite a good idea," Chuck said. "The trees are all dead and dry so they will burn easily, and Ronin you and I already know that Boggans and fire don't mix."

"I have to admit, it might just help to solve the Boggan problem. True some of the Boggans are going to escape but we have to make sure that we kill Mandrake or he is killed by the fire," Ronin said. Everyone nodded in response, and Ronin turned to Chuck.

"I'm going to need you to get the fire started and keep it contained so that it doesn't spread to our part of the forest. Do you think you can do that," he asked.

"Of course I can," he said with a snort.

"Well good," he said with a small chuckle. "I will go and tell the others. We are going to attack tomorrow night, so everyone meet me and Chuck in the clearing when the sun starts to set." Everyone agreed, and Ronin left until the other warriors left to talk to Nod, Cloud, and Max. "You three are going to come with tomorrow, but Max you are going to stay with Chuck and be his guard. You are in charge of keeping the Boggans from harming him."

"What about me," M.K. asked.

"You are going to stay here, you have no clue how to fight and I don't want you getting hurt," Ronin said. "Besides, the queen needs someone to look after her while we are gone." M.K. nodded that she understood. "Good, now everyone get some rest and you know where to meet me tomorrow." With that he and Chuck walked off, talking about battle plans.

"Geez," Cloud said, "Chuck has gone from a healer to one of the Generals battle planers." They all laughed. As Nod and Max were talking she turned to M.K. and asked, "Hey can I talk to you alone."

"Sure," M.K. replied, then she turned to Nod and said "Cloud and I are going for a walk, I'll meet you in the clearing later." With that Cloud and M.K. walked out of Moonhaven and into the nearby woods. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know how the other day you told me that I should tell Max how I feel," she asked.

"Oh my gosh, what did he say," she replied enthusiastically.

"Well, he said that he felt the same… and then he kissed me," she said shyly. M.K. laughed and hugged her.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out," she said smiling. Cloud opened her mouth to reply then stopped. She looked around nervously then pulled out her sword. "What-"M.K. tried to ask but Cloud put a hand over her mouth. Just then a figure jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them. They both jumped back and Cloud got between the figure and M.K.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little stomper girl who protected the pod," said the figure rising up on two legs. M.K.'s heart dropped with dread when she saw who it was. It was Mandrake.

"If you want her you'll have to get through me," Cloud snarled at him. He only sneered and laughed at her.

"Fair enough Little Wolf," he jeered, and with that he leapt at her, swinging his staff. She parried his blows until he got a lucky hit and smashed her into the side of a tree. She lay there stunned and dazed.

"Wait," M.K. called before he could kill her. "I'm the one you want so leave her alone." Mandrake laughed.

"How brave," he said with a sneer. "Since you don't want me to kill your little friend here, than the both of you are coming with me. Get your little friend up and follow me," he said. She went over to Cloud and helped her stand up, Cloud put away her sword and limped after M.K. They followed him to where two large crows were waiting. They each had what looked like chains around their ankles, which were attached to a cage.

"In you go," said Mandrake motioning to the cage. Cloud hesitated but M.K. pulled her along, not wanting her to get hurt. With that Mandrake hopped on one of the crows and took off. When they did, several other Boggans riding crows joined them.

"You're not hurt too bad are you," M.K. asked.

"No, I just think I have a couple broken ribs," she said wincing. Then she turned and looked back at Moonhaven with a sigh. "I wonder what's going to happen to us now."


	19. Prisoners

Chapter 19

Nod was in panic mode. They had been ambushed by Boggans and now M.K. and Cloud were missing. For all he knew they were either kidnapped or worse. He swallowed nervously and pushed away the thought. Cloud was a tough kid and he knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to M.K.

"Nod," someone yelled, he turned to see Ronin running towards him with Chuck on his heels. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, have you seen M.K. and Cloud," he asked. He watched Ronin and Chuck look at each other sadly and his heart sank.

"One of the Leafmen said he saw them being carried off by the Boggans in some kind of cage," Chuck said sadly.

"Did he say if they were alright or not," he asked worriedly.

"He said that M.K. was fine but Cloud looked hurt." Nod felt relief flood through him. M.K. was alright.

"We have to rescue them," he said with urgency.

"We will Nod but we can't do it right now, the Boggans will be expecting that," Ronin replied sternly. "We will attack tomorrow night but until then we will just have to hope that they will be alright." He saw the sadness in Nod's eyes. "Don't worry," he said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I doubt that Cloud will let anyone hurt M.K., or get near her for that matter."

Nod almost smiled, knowing that what Ronin had said was true. Cloud wouldn't let anyone hurt the people she cared about.

"I wonder what we are going to tell Max about what happened to Cloud," Chuck said sadly.

"You might not want to tell him," Ronin replied, "I don't want him running off into Wrathwood to try and save her." Chuck nodded and then Ronin turned to Nod. "Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

M.K. shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. She and Cloud were in a cell made of vines and something else. The place smelled horrible, and you couldn't see very much due to the fact that there was so little light.

"Cloud," M.K. called.

"Yes," Cloud answered from somewhere nearby. M.K. could hear her shift then let out a whine from the pain. She followed the sound until she found her lying on her back on the hard floor panting.

"I wish there was something I could do," M.K. said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Cloud answered, "my ribs will mend themselves it just takes a couple of hours." She sat by her and saw that she still had her weapons.

"Why didn't they take your sword and your bow," she asked. She heard Cloud chuckle humorlessly.

"They know that I won't escape and leave you here," she answered. "Besides you don't know how to fight so I would be the one doing all of the fighting to get us out of here if we escaped, and chances are you'll end up getting hurt. So what's the point of taking them away when they know I'm not going to use them." She knew what Cloud had said was true.

"Hey," Cloud said. "Don't worry, I know that the others will come and rescue us. Besides I'm sure Nod is not going to let you be a prisoner here for long. Heck I'm surprised he hasn't come busing down the doors by now." At this they both laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that Ronin has talked some sense into him so that he won't do that and get himself killed in the process," M.K. replied. Cloud nodded and said, "True."

Some Boggans were standing on the vines that crisscrossed the top of the cell and laughed and jeered at M.K. and Cloud. The girls proceeded to ignore them until one threw down some sort of stick that hit M.K.

"Ow," she yelled rubbing her arm where the stick had hit her. With that Cloud sat up and snarled at the Boggans, showing her wolf-like teeth. Then they scattered yelping in fear. She winced at the pain and flopped back down again breathing hard.

"Wow," M.K. said, "even when you're injured you're still scary enough to scare the Boggans away." Cloud gave her a half smile and said, "Well I wasn't just going to let them hurt you and get away with it."

"But they kind-of did," M.K. pointed out.

"Well, technically they did, but I doubt that they will be brave enough to try it again," she said with a smirk. "With your big, brave, boyfriend gone someone had to protect you."

"Hey," she said blushing giving Cloud a light shove, which made her laugh. Then she looked up at the top of the cell and said, "I bet they hate it that were laughing and stuff like that."

"I'll bet," said M.K. chuckling. She then sat back and starred up at the top of the cell.

"Think about Nod," Cloud teased.

"Don't make me hit you in the ribs," M.K. said threateningly, but Cloud only chuckled. "I hope that the Leafmen get here soon," she said.

"Me too," replied Cloud.


	20. Rescue

Chapter 20

Everyone was ready. The Leafmen had their armor and their weapons, and were mounting their birds, saying farewell to their wives and children. Ronin turned to see Chuck getting himself situated on a squirrel named Silver he had managed to tame a year ago. He said that it was the best way, and also none of the hummingbirds would go near him, let alone let him ride them. Ronin then turned to Nod.

"Are you ready for this," he asked. Nod looked at him then nodded.

"If we don't do something about these Boggans than who will," he asked in response. "Besides, I just want M.K. back." Ronin knew how he felt. It was hard losing someone you care about. At least M.K. was still alive, or so they hoped.

"Alright then let's go," Ronin said hopping on his bird and rising into the air. Nod and the other Leafmen followed, except for Chuck. He steered Silver up a nearby tree where she leapt from branch to branch to keep up with the others. They had soon reached the edge of Wrathwood where Chuck and Max stopped.

"I'll send a Leafman back to let you know that we are in position, so you can start the fire," Ronin explained to Chuck. Chuck nodded then placed a hand on Ronin's shoulder.

"Be careful my friend," Chuck said.

"You can be sure of that," Ronin replied. "Make sure you take care of that rookie for me." With that Chuck laughed.

"I will be sure that he doesn't hurt himself too badly," Chuck reassured him. Then Ronin and the others headed deeper into Boggan territory and soon they had reached the Boggan's hideout. When they had Ronin sent a Leafman back to Chuck to have him start the fire. Within a few minutes, they could see smoke on the distance. Ronin then turned to Nod.

"You come with me we are going to get back M.K. and our Little Wolf," he said. They then jumped off their birds and made their way down to one of the rarely used entrances. There were two Boggans on guard which they quickly knocked out and stole their armor to disguise themselves. They snuck in with no problems then began navigating their way to where the prisoners were kept. When they had reached the hallway where the prisoner's cells were Ronin stopped.

"I'll stay here and keep watch, you go and see if you can find M.K. and Cloud," he said to Nod. Nod then cautiously made his way down the dark hallway. All of the cells were empty except for one. When he reached it, he took his sword and shoved it between the wall and the lock. Then the door gave way and he went inside.

Moonlight had lit up the cell allowing M.K. to finally see around it. She heard something in the hall and looked over at Cloud. Cloud had dozed off but she woke up immediately when she heard a strange sound at the door. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for M.K. to not make a sound. She then silently made her way to the side of the door.

The door gave way and fell into the cell with a crash. With that a dark figure stepped in and looked around. He didn't see Cloud so when he turned away from her she tackled the figure and pinned it down.

"Wait, wait it's me Nod," he said pulling off the Boggan helmet and showing his face so that Cloud wouldn't punch him. A shocked look crossed Cloud's face then she put down her fist and stood up pulling Nod up with her. Nod then turned and looked at M.K. She smiled then ran over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he said to M.K. pulling away so he could look at her.

"Look can you just say you're glad to see each other and quickly kiss so we can get out of here before the Boggans notice," Cloud said urgently.

"Alright come on," Nod said taking M.K.'s hand and pulling her out the door. Cloud pulled out her sword and followed close behind.

"Well it's about time," said Ronin grumpily, although he looked relieved when he saw M.K. and Cloud. "Come on let's get out of here." They made their way out of the pile of rot without attracting to much attention and only disarming a few Boggans to get M.K. and Cloud armor to disguise themselves.

Once they made it out Ronin instructed Nod to take M.K. and Cloud to where Chuck and Max were and to stay there. "I'll be fine," he said, "and besides it is safer for M.K. since the Boggans will be focusing on us and the fire. Cloud I want you to make sure that they get there safely then I want you to come back here." They reached Chuck and Max just after the battle began.

"There having a problem with all of the crows," Chuck said. "Not only are there Boggans riding crows but there are crows without riders attacking the Leafmen as well."

"There must be something we can do about all of those crows," Cloud said worriedly.

"Cloud, I think we might need help from the Stonesmith," Chuck said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know Chuck, do you really think he will help us," she asked.

"These are desperate times, desperate times are times when you seek help from the Stonesmith," he replied. Cloud nodded and then changed into a hawk.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said taking off and flying as fast as she could.

"Who is the Stonesmith," Nod asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," said Chuck with a grin.


	21. Stonesmith

**Hey guys this is one of the last chapters in this Fanfiction, it's not the last one but it is one of the last ones and I'm sad :'( that this has to come to an end but I am going to make some more Fanfiction, but this one is going to be a crossover of the Wolves of the Beyond series. Hope you guys enjoy one of the last chapters and as always Rock on.**

Chapter 21

"_Where is Cloud, she should be back by now_," Ronin thought while shooting another crow out of the sky. The sheer number of the crows was starting to overwhelm the Leafmen. More and more Leafmen where being picked off their birds or having their birds injured. At this rate they weren't going to last much longer. He shot down another crow and looked around. When he did he caught sight of two growing figures coming out of the smoke. When they emerged he saw Cloud and another hawk. This hawk was wielding two double-edged swords, and had a dagger in his belt. His feathers and talons were dark from the stain of smoke from working with fire most of his life. This was the Stonesmith.

"KEEEEYYAAAAAHHHHH," he yelled swinging his swords and taking down crow after crow. He and Cloud fought side by side, swords glinting in the firelight.

"Finally," Ronin said, taking down another crow, this one with a Boggan on its back.

"Take this you black-hearted, slime-beaked, little demons," the Stonesmith yelled with a thick Irish accent, swinging his sword and taking down more crows. "You yellow-bellied, soot-feathered, poor excuses for ravens." Slashing and swinging he yelled out his distain for these horrid birds. Cloud flew over to Ronin and took down a crow about to attack him.

"Who on earth is your friend there," Ronin asked with a smile.

"That is the Stonesmith," Cloud answered.

"Well he certainly doesn't like crows," Ronin said with a chuckle. He then looked around and signaled some of his men to follow him. "I'm going to look for Mandrake, do you think you and the Stonesmith can hold off these crows?"

"You can count on it," Cloud replied grabbing a crow by the wing and flinging it into the fire. With that Ronin and his men took off into the smoke.

"You disease ridden, decay-breathed, little vermin," the Stonesmith yelled, taking down another four crows. "You will have to kill me a hundred times over before I let you kill the forest that I call home."

Ronin and his men entered the pile of rot to find the Boggans panicking. Apparently rot was very flammable, and any Boggan they encountered didn't even put up a fight. They found Mandrake in the main chamber trying to calm his minions and get them to attack, but it was no use. His eyes burned with hatred when he spotted Ronin and his men. Ronin could see that he had been burned, which was an advantage.

Ronin leapt at Mandrake and swung his sword at him. Mandrake blocked Ronin's blows but was getting weaker because of his wounds. Ronin managed to back Mandrake up to the edge of one of the walkways that was over a raging fire below.

"Give up Mandrake," Ronin said angrily. Mandrake snarled at him and managed to knock his sword out of his hands. Ronin leapt out of the way of Mandrake's staff and signaled for his soldiers to fire their arrows which they had set on fire. Mandrake tried to dodge them but several hit him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall off the walkway into the fire below.

"Now you can't hurt anymore people," Ronin said, looking down at the fire below.

"Sir look out," yelled one of the Leafmen. Ronin looked up to see a burning branch hurtling toward him, and he leapt out of the way just as the branch crashed down. He quickly made his way back to the other Leafmen and said "We need to get out of here now."

He then led the way out of the collapsing pile of rot, and out into the open. Just as the last Leafman came running out of the tunnel, it collapsed. They whistled for their birds, flew up into the sky where the Leafmen and the Boggans on crows were still battling. Ronin looked around and saw that the Leafmen were winning. He then remembered Chuck on the edge of the forest. "_I hope he's alright_," Ronin thought.

Chuck and the others were standing at the edge of Wrathwood watching the dead trees burn and looking for any signs of Boggans or Leafmen.

"I wonder how the battle is going," Max said shifting nervously.

"Considering that we haven't seen any retreating Leafmen I would say that the battle is going pretty good," replied Nod trying to sound confident. There was a loud snap and everyone turned to see what had made the sound. They all watched a Boggan fall out of a nearby tree. It had a lot of burns on it and it pulled out a bow and arrow when it saw them. But Max was faster, he whipped out his bow and an arrow and shot the Boggan before it could even raise the bow.

"Nice shootin Tex," Nod said teasingly but his voice was full of relief.

"Thanks," Max replied with a smile. He then looked around to see if there were any more Boggans lurking in the trees. He saw some figures coming towards them through the smoke.

"Chuck," he said keeping his eyes on the figures. Chuck followed his gaze and realized that it was the returning soldiers.

"Don't shoot those are Leafmen," Chuck said to Max who lowered his bow. They watched as the Leafmen emerged from the smoke and landed where Chuck and the others were waiting.

"What happened," Nod asked Ronin when he dismounted his bird.

"We won," he said with a smile. "Mandrake is dead." Nod smiled and turned to M.K.

"We won," he cried, picking her up and spinning her around. When he set her down they looked at each other and kissed.

"Kids these days," Ronin muttered shaking his head. They separated just as Cloud and the Stonesmith landed.

"So you must be the Stonesmith," M.K. said. The Stonesmith smiled and nodded.

"Aye lass, that I am, and it appears that you have heard of me," he said, beaming. She looked over his shoulder to see Cloud nodding vigorously.

"Of course," M.K. replied. "Who hasn't heard of the great Stonesmith?" She saw Cloud let out a sigh of relief.

"Might I add that you are one fine warrior Stonesmith," Ronin said with a smile.

"Well that ye General. That's right kind of ye," the Stonesmith replied. "If ye ever need help in battle or if ye need some swords or sword repairs, Cloud knows where to find me."

"Well thank you, that is a very generous offer Stonesmith," said Ronin.

"Now tis time for me to depart, farewell young Chaser of the Clouds, farewell brave Leafmen, I wish you luck in the reviving of your forest," the Stonesmith said. He then lifted off into the sky, singing and Irish tune as he flew.

"Quite an interesting hawk," Ronin said to Cloud.

"You haven't the slightest idea," she replied.


	22. Stay

Chapter 22

As they flew back to Moonhaven, M.K. was distracted. The Boggans had been defeated and she was no longer needed here. She could go back to her dad… but why did she not want to?

"Hey, you ok," asked Nod looking back at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a smile. He smiled back and then turned and looked ahead. M.K. looked over his shoulder just as Moonhaven came into view. They landed and the queen came forward.

"How did it go," she asked Ronin.

Very well, you Majesty," said Ronin with a bow. "I am pleased to tell you that Mandrake has been defeated and killed, so we won't have to worry about him being a threat anymore." With that everyone cheered. M.K. looked around at all of the happy Leafmen and Jinn.

"So I guess you'll be going home soon," said a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see Cloud standing behind her, she was smiling but her eyes were sad.

"What," M.K. asked.

"Well you did your job. Mandrake has been defeated and Moonhaven is safe, and since you're not needed here anymore I guess that means that you're going to go home soon," she replied.

"Yeah I will be going home soon, its just… I don't want to," M.K. said. Cloud let out a small chuckle.

"I know how you feel. You never really know how much you miss something until it's gone," she said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but I don't want to leave my dad," M.K. said sadly. Just then Cloud's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea," she said grabbing M.K.'s hand and pulling her along until she found Ronin. "I have a matter that we need to discuss with the Queen."

"Alright, follow me," Ronin replied. M.K. and Cloud followed him as he found Daisy and whispered something to her. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Once they were inside of the Daisy's chambers she turned to M.K. and the others and asked, "What seems to be the problem."

"Well," said M.K. stepping forward, "I am no longer needed in this world, so that means it is time for me to go home, but the thing is I don't want to leave… and I also don't want to leave my dad…" Daisy nodded that she understood so M.K. continued. "I guess I just wanted to ask if you could possibly shrink my dad down to our size so that he could live in this world to."

"I see," said Daisy. "Well if it is alright with your dad then I have no problem with shrinking him down to come live in our world." M.K. felt that her heart was going to burst with happiness.

"M.K. why don't you go talk to your dad, the queen and I will meet you by the camera nearest your house in an hour. Oh, and take Nod and Cloud with you just in case you run into any Boggans," said Ronin with a smile. M.K, thanked Ronin and the queen and turned to Cloud who had a wide smile across her face.

"Come on Cloud let's go find Nod," she said. She and Cloud made their way through the crowd in the courtyard until they found Nod.

"Well you seem happy," he said when he spotted M.K., "what's up?"

"The queen said that she could shrink my dad down to our size so that I can live here," said M.K. happily. Nod looked like he was going to faint from joy, but instead he pulled M.K. close and kissed her. When they separated he said, "Come on let's go get your dad."

He then hopped on his hummingbird and helped M.K. up. Cloud turned into a falcon and followed them to M.K.'s house. When they got to the house Cloud perched in one of the nearby trees, since the house had been a hazardous object a few days before.

M.K. found her dad out in the yard studying a light-purple flower. They easily got his attention and he put on his helmet. Nod left M.K. with her dad and flew over to where Cloud was perched, to give them some privacy.

"Hi dad," said M.K.

"Hey M.K., how's saving the forest going," he asked.

"Great, the Boggans have been defeated and Moonhaven is safe again," she replied.

"So you'll be coming home soon," he asked.

"Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about," she said. Her father got a worried look across his face. "It's nothing bad, it's just how would you like to come live in Moonhaven?"

"You… you mean that we could live in Moonhaven, you me and Ozzy?"

"Yup, the queen said that she would shrink you down, and we could live there."

"This is amazing, of course I want to live there." M.K. smiled at how happy her father was.

"Alright well I need you to get Ozzy and meet me at the camera closest to the house alright?"

"Sure thing M.K., I'll see you soon. And M.K., I'm very proud of you." They both smiled and M.K. whistled for Cloud, who came and scooped her up and took her back to Nod. After that they flew to the camera and found Ronin and Daisy there. A few minutes after that M.K.'s dad came crashing through the brush carrying Ozzy. Daisy shrunk him and Ozzy down, and stood there giggling as Bomba poked and prodded at one of the Leafmen.

"Dad," M.K. said getting his attention, "it's time to get back to Moonhaven." He eagerly hopped on the back of a hummingbird and held on tightly as they took off. M.K. felt sorry for the poor Leafmen who her dad was sitting behind. He was asking him questions the whole way and you could tell he was glad to get rid of him when they reached Moonhaven. She couldn't help but laugh as her dad examined everything he saw in Moonhaven. Just then Nod walked up to her.

"I'm glad you're staying," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad I'm staying too," M.K. said with a smile.

"M.K." he said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I… I love you," he said with a crooked smile.

"I love you too," she replied shyly. Nod smile widened and he pulled her close and kissed her. Ronin and Cloud were watching.

"I guess there really are happy endings," she said to Ronin. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Kids these days."


	23. Once Upon A Time

**Hey guys this is the last chapter which makes me sad that this has to end. :'( But I will be doing some more fanfiction so don't be to sad. Enjoy and as always Rock On.**

Chapter 23

4 years later…

It would seem that there are happy endings. M.K. and Nod have gotten married and have two kids (Benjamin, named after Nod's father, and Emily, named after M.K.'s mother) and are quite happy. Ronin and Chuck have remained close friends and Ronin is soon going to retire from training Leafmen, and when he does he is going to give Nod his position. Cloud often teases Ronin and Chuck calling them grumpy old men but they are both happy. Cloud and Max have been together for a while and Max is now in charge of training new Leafmen in the art of archery. They are happy. The Stonesmith has been given the job of making swords for the Leafmen, he is also helping to build a safe-house for the Queen and homes for the Jinn and Leafmen, which makes him very happy.

"Slow down, Benjamin," M.K. called to the little red headed boy ahead of her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Nod said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair reassuringly.

He had reached the door safely, much to his mother's relief, and opened it to find Cloud and Max. Cloud was now 19 and Max was 20.

"Hey speed racer," Cloud said scooping up Ben and walking in. "Now where is your sister…"

"Boo," said a little girl with brown hair, jumping out from behind a chair. Cloud pretended to stumble back in mock fear.

"Wow, you really scared me this time Em," Cloud said, to the little girl, Emily giggled and ran over so Cloud could pick her up as well. She placed Ben on her shoulders and pick up Emily. Max grabbed Ben off Cloud's shoulders and began to tickle him.

"Hey little sister," said Nod coming out of the kitchen.

"What's up big brother," Cloud asked in reply playfully yet softly punching Nod's shoulder. "Hey big sister," she said to M.K. as she joined them in the front room.

"Hey Cloud, hi Max," she said. Over the years, M.K. and Nod had become like siblings to Cloud.

"Hi," said Max setting Ben down. Ben walked over to his father and asked him, "Dad, when are Grandpa Ronin, Uncle Chuck, and Grandpa B. gonna get here."

"Soon," Nod replied scooping up Ben. "It's not like Ronin to be late." Just then there was a knock on the door. Max opened it up and Ronin and Chuck stood in the doorway. Chuck was bent over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"I'm getting too old for that many stairs," Chuck said to Ronin.

"Oh come on, you're not that old," Ronin replied with a chuckle.

"I'm older than you are, old man," he said teasingly.

"Not by much," Ronin retorted, stepping in the house.

"Uncle Ronin, Uncle Chuck," Ben yelled running over to hug the both of them. Chuck straightened up and stepped in the house, closing the door behind him. Cloud set Emily down and she ran over to hug her Uncles as well.

"Well if it isn't the grumpy old men," Cloud teased.

"I'm not grumpy, although I can't say the same thing for Ronin," he said playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey," Ronin said.

"Well you do get rather grumpy some days," Chuck pointed out. Ronin glared at him.

"Oh, don't feel bad old man," Nod said trying to cheer him up, although they could hear M.K. and Cloud snickering in the background.

"Well looks like everybody is here," M.K. said.

"Wait where's your dad," Cloud asked M.K.

"Who knows," she said. Cloud laughed and Max said, "Do you want me to go find him?"

"That would probably be a good idea. Go to the house first, then go to Nim's, he's either caught up in his reading or he's busy studying something," she said, shaking her head. Max chuckled then turned and gave Cloud a quick kiss before walking out the door.

"Eww," said Ben. Cloud looked at him and laughed.

"Uncle Chuck," Emily said looking up at her uncle.

"What is it," he asked scooping her up.

"Tell us a story," she said. Chuck sat down in a nearby chair and set her on his knee, Ben climbed up on his other knee.

"Hmm, let me think…Oh I have a good story for the two of you," he said. Just then Max came in with Bomba right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in my reading," he said apologetically. M.K. smiled and shook her head.

"Nice job detective," Cloud said teasingly to Max, kissing him. He smiled and kissed her in return.

"Ah, Bomba you are just in time for the story," Chuck said smiling. Everyone found a seat somewhere in the room. Ronin, in the chair next to Chuck and the kids, M.K. and Nod on the sofa, Bomba in a rocking chair, and Cloud and Max on the loveseat by the windows.

Once upon a time…


End file.
